


Real, Unreal, Surreal

by Rubyleaf



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, I literally can't say a thing about its content without spoiling though, M/M, OKAY this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, after uh... literal months, and I originally only posted it on Tumblr but I figured it might as well go here too, goddammit it's short just see for yourself, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf
Summary: Mahiru has finally found a way to defeat Tsubaki with Kuro. Then he wakes up.





	1. Good Morning

They did it. The battle is won.

The war is over, once and for all.

Mahiru turns around, exhausted but smiling, turns around to beam up at his Servamp, relieved and victorious. “Kuro!” he shouts. “Kuro, we did it!”

Kuro opens his mouth to reply, but Mahiru can’t hear his voice. His vision flickers. Then everything goes black.

Mahiru opens his eyes and finds a familiar ceiling.

He looks around. He’s in his room; how he got here he doesn’t remember. He’s not tired anymore. His injuries are gone without a trace.

What happened? What is he doing here?

“Kuro?” he calls, sitting up and pacing through the room. He walks into the corridor, the kitchen, the living room, his uncle’s bedroom. “Kuro, where are you? What happened?”

But nobody answers, no black cat padding out of a dark corner, no vampire boy complaining about his loud voice so early in the morning. The apartment is empty except for Mahiru.

There are no potato chip bags either. No ramen cups, no video games. The house is untouched.

Little by little the realization dawns on Mahiru. It was a dream. None of this was real. Kuro, the vampires, everything… a dream.

He knows that. But every time he goes out in the street, he still keeps his eyes open for a lanky blue-haired boy or a fluffy black kitten with red eyes.


	2. Better Evening

He knows it was just a dream. But he misses them anyway.

He misses the Servamps. He misses their Eves and the subclasses. All his friends. But most of all he misses Kuro. Kuro still feels so vivid inside his memory, so real. He doesn’t feel like a dream at all.

Is it possible to miss someone who never existed?

Mahiru sighs. What is he doing here? He should be doing his homework and cooking dinner, but instead he’s here in the park, walking around to clear his mind. His gaze roams over the handful of people around him. He pauses.

That silhouette…

That coat… the head of blue hair…

Can it be?

He picks up his pace. Hurries. Starts to run.

“Excuse me!” he calls after the stranger. “Please wait!”

The stranger turns around, and there’s no mistaking him. Mahiru would know that face from a million.

“Kuro…?”

The boy looks at him in confusion, and Mahiru blushes. “I’m sorry!” he stutters. “It’s just, this probably sounds weird but you look exactly like someone I saw in my dream, so…” So… what? “So… can I talk to you a little… or something?”

“Ah, what a pain.” The stranger looks down at him, half surprised, half amused. “If you wanna hit on me just say so.”

Mahiru blushes even redder. “I-I wasn’t–”

“But sure. Let’s talk.” The boy turns his head away and tucks his hands in his pockets. “Guess I’m free right now, anyway.”

_And besides,_ he thinks, _I saw you in my dream too._


End file.
